capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Toshio Kajino
Toshio Kajino (梶野 俊夫) is a former Capcom sound designer active throughout the 1990s. His worklist ranges from the SNES (where he was involved with the first few titles released for the platform), arcade systems (for both CPS1 and CPS2 titles), Sony's PlayStation console, and Nintendo's handheld systems. He was credited by his alias, Bull, for most of his earlier works. In 1993, Kajino effectively replaced Yoshihiro Sakaguchi as head of Capcom's sound department. As a result, the majority of the company's headlining titles for the next eight years would utilize the sound effects he created. Colleagues include sound programmer Yasushi Ikeda (for his SNES work), composer Syun Nishigaki and designer Nobuhiro Ohuchi (for his arcade work), and designers Tomoyuki Kawakami and Atsuko Fujitani (for his PlayStation work). Kajino left the company following his work on 2002 title Dino Stalker. He has since been briefly employed by Namco for Mario Superstar Baseball (where he once more worked with Ohuchi) and became a part of audio studio hibiki a year later with Kawakami, having worked with him at least once on PS2 title Mahoroba Stories. Production History *''Final Fight'' (SNES Version) (1990) -- Music/Sound (as Bull) *''U.N. Squadron'' (SNES Version) (1991) -- Sound Design (as Bull) *''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' (1991) No in-game credit list *''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (SNES Version) (1991) -- Sound Composer (as Bull) *''Final Fight Guy'' (1992) -- Music/Sound (as Bull) *''Varth: Operation Thunderstorm'' (1992) -- Sound (as Bull) *''Warriors of Fate'' (Arcade Version) (1992) -- Sound (as Bull) *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (1993) -- Sound Des. (as Toshi Bull) *''The Punisher'' (Arcade Version) (1993) -- Sound Design *''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' (Arcade Version) (1993) -- Sound Des, (as Toshi) *''Super Street Fighter II'' (Arcade Version) (1993) -- Sound (as Toshio) *''Eco Fighters'' (1993) -- Sound Designer (as Toshio・K) *''Muscle Bomber Duo'' (1993) -- Sound Des, (as Toshi) *''Dungeons & Dragons: Tower of Doom'' (1994) -- Sound Designer *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade Version) (1994) -- Sound (as Toshio) *''Alien vs. Predator'' (Arcade Version) (1994) -- Sound Designer *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' (1994/1996) -- Sound Design *''Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters II'' (1994) -- Sound (as T.Kajino) *''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (1994/1995/1997/1998) -- Sound Designer (as TOSHIO Kajino) *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (1995/1996) -- Sound Designer *''Pang 3'' (1995) -- Sound Designer (as Toshi Kajino) *''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' (1995) -- Sound Design (as Picard Mij) *''Marvel Super Heroes'' (Arcade Version) (1995) -- Sound Design (as Picard Mij) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1995/1996) -- Sound Design (Consumer Staff) (as toshio "T.KJN" KAJINO) *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (SNES Version) (1996) -- Sound Supervisor (Consumer Staff) (as toshio KAJINO) *''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1997) -- Sound Design (Consumer Staff) (as toshio KAJINO) *''Marvel Super Heroes'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1997) -- Sound Design (as Picard Mij), Consumer Staff (as toshio kajino) *''Mega Man Legends'' (1997/2001) -- Script Editor, Sound Effects, Sound Effect Editing *''Resident Evil 2'' (PSX, PC and Dreamcast Versions) (1998/1999) -- Sound Cooperate (Special Thanks) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Dreamcast Version) (1999) -- Sound Adviser (Consumer Staff) (as tkjn) *''Rockman Complete Works'' (1999) -- Sound *''Rockman 2 Complete Works'' (1999) -- Sound *''Rockman 3 Complete Works'' (1999) -- Sound *''Rockman 4 Complete Works'' (1999) -- Sound *''Resident Evil 2'' (N64 Version) (1999) -- Sound Cooperate (Special Thanks) (Original Staff) *''Giga Wing'' (Dreamcast Version) (1999) -- Sound Director (Capcom Staff) *''Rockman 5 Complete Works'' (1999) -- Sound *''Rockman 6 Complete Works'' (1999) -- Sound *''Resident Evil: Survivor'' (2000) -- Special Thanks *''Mega Man Xtreme'' (2000) -- Sound *''Mega Man 64'' (2000) -- Script Editor (Original Staff), Sound Effects (Original Staff), Sound Effect Editing (Original Staff) *''Mega Man X5'' (2000/2002) -- Sound Effect *''Bounty Hunter Sara'' (2001) -- Sound, Opening Movie *''Final Fight One'' (2001) -- Music/Sound (as Bull) [NOTE: Credits were lifted from Final Fight (SNES Version), as this is a port; sound effects for this version were still done by him, though] *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' (2001) -- Sound (as Tosio Kajino) *''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' (2001) -- Sound (as Toshio) *''Mega Man X6'' (2001/2002) -- Sound (as Tosio Kajino) *''Dino Stalker'' (2002) -- Sound Editor / Mixer (CG Movie Work) *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' (2008) -- Sound (Original Development Team) (Capcom) Song Credits Final Fight'' (SNES Version)' *Opening -- Arrangement *Character Select/Name Entry -- Arrangement *Round Start -- Arrangement *Round 1 Slum 1/Round 3/Round 5 -- Arrangement *Round 1 Slum 2 -- Arrangement *Round Clear -- Arrangement *Round 2 Subway Park 1/Round 5 -- Arrangement *Round 2 Subway Park 2 -- Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Arrangement *Round 3 West Side -- Arrangement *Round 4 Bay Area 1 -- Arrangement *Round 4 Bay Area 2 -- Arrangement *Round 4 Bay Area 3/Round 5 -- Arrangement *Round 5 Uptown -- Arrangement *All Round Clear -- Arrangement *Ending -- Arrangement *Pause -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement '''Final Fight Guy *Unused Track (AC Ver Round 4 Industrial Area 2) -- Arrangement Street Fighter Alpha 2 (SNES Version) *Capcom Logo -- Arrangement *Opening -- Arrangement *Stage Sakura -- Arrangement *Stage Zangief -- Arrangement *Stage Ryu -- Arrangement *Stage Chun-Li -- Arrangement *Stage Sodom -- Arrangement *Stage Birdie -- Arrangement *Stage Nash -- Arrangement *Stage Dan -- Arrangement *Stage Vega -- Arrangement *Stage End -- Arrangement *Continue -- Arrangement *Here Comes a New Challenger -- Arrangement *Versus Demo 1 -- Arrangement *Ending Sakura -- Arrangement *Ending Zangief -- Arrangement *Ending Ryu -- Arrangement *Ending Chun-Li -- Arrangement *Ending Sodom -- Arrangement *Ending Birdie -- Arrangement *Ending Nash -- Arrangement *Ending Dan -- Arrangement *Ending Vega -- Arrangement *Staff Roll 1 -- Arrangement *Versus Demo 2 -- Arrangement *Stage Sagat VS Ryu -- Arrangement *Player Select -- Arrangement *Versus -- Arrangement *Stage Dhalsim -- Arrangement *Stage Rolento -- Arrangement *Stage Gen -- Arrangement *Stage Ken -- Arrangement *Stage Sagat -- Arrangement *Stage Guy -- Arrangement *Stage Adon -- Arrangement *Stage Rose -- Arrangement *Stage Gouki -- Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement *Ranking Display 1 -- Arrangement *Ranking Display 2 -- Arrangement *Ending Dhalsim -- Arrangement *Ending Rolento -- Arrangement *Ending Gen -- Arrangement *Ending Ken -- Arrangement *Ending Sagat -- Arrangement *Ending Guy -- Arrangement *Ending Adon -- Arrangement *Ending Rose -- Arrangement *Ending Gouki -- Arrangement *Staff Roll 2 -- Arrangement *Staff Roll 3 -- Arrangement Category:Sound Designers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people